


Forbidden

by Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife/pseuds/Shin_hoseok_ruinedmylife
Summary: Baekhyun was not the type to be tied down to one person. But after his very cute and sweet boyfriend Chanyeol approached him how could he resist. Chanyeol knew and accepted Baekhyun's promiscuity. They agreed to have an open relationship once some ground rules were kept1)Ask for permission before sleeping with anyone2)No threesomes3)No girls4)No Sehun





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this... Lowkey Sebeak trash.

Baekhyun was not the type to be tied down to one person. But after his very cute and sweet boyfriend Chanyeol approached him how could he resist. Chanyeol knew and accepted Baekhyun's promiscuity. They agreed to have an open relationship once some ground rules were kept  
1)Ask for permission before sleeping with anyone  
2)No threesomes  
3)No girls  
4)No Sehun

This last rule confused Baekhyun the most. Why wasn't he allowed to indulge in the cute maknae. It couldn't be that he was too young, because Chanyeol himself was younger than Baek. It couldn't be that he was too pure, he knew how dominating he was towards Luhan. He could certainly hear them through the walls(everyone could),and that peaked his interest the most. His deep grunts, low moans,surprise dirty talk. He wanted to experience it, he wanted to control it. Usually Baekhyun wouldn't break the rules but whenever he wasn't getting what he wanted from Chanyeol, he would manipulate a situation and some people. Like that time he 'dated' Taeyeon, or that time he managed to get Luhan and Xiumin to stop arguing long enough to fuck him.These flings usually didn't last that long because he got what he wanted.But Sehun lingered in the back of his mind. He wondered why he was off limits. But when Baekhyun wanted something he usually got it, so when opportunity arises he would take it.

Baekhyun fixed his bow tie in the mirror. He was adorned in a black and white suit. His typically attire for awards ceremonies. He absolutely hated going to them, he had to sit for hours on end,borde out of his head. Just to receive a metal statue that signified that you were better than everyone else. Then he had to stand on a stage and thank said people he was better than. He folded his cuffs in place as Chanyeol entered the room.  
"Ready?" Chanyeol asked.  
"Almost,"Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol bit his lip as an evil idea popped into his head. He approached Baekhyun carefully and back hugged him, rested his chin on top of Baekhyun's head  
"You look so fucking hot, you know that right," He said.  
"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked.  
"Can't I compliment my boyfriend of how fine he is," Chanyeol said.  
Baekhyun hummed in response to Chanyeol's suspicious actions.  
"I mean you are so fucking fit. I just want to rip that shirt off your body, toss you on this bed and fuck you so hard. Until you're screaming my name, calling me Daddy and clawing your nails down my back. Then watch as I fuck you through your oragsm. Wouldn't that be amazing." Chanyeol said slowly.

"You're trying to turn me on right now? Like right now?" Baekhyun asked.  
Chanyeol simply smirked in response.  
"You are you little shit," Baekhyun said squeezing himself out of Chanyeol's grip.  
Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the chin and connected their lips. The kissed tenderly until Baekhyun's rather invasive tongue force its way into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol pulled away.  
"No,no,princess you're going to have to wait," He said.  
Baekhyun groaned in frustration as Chanyeol smirked and walked away. The door closed behind Chanyeol leaving Baekhyun hot and bothered.

Baekhyun fixed his suit before he went to join the other members. He eyed Chanyeol as he spotted a huge smile. Chanyeol look at Baekhyun suspiciously, knowing that something bad was going on in his head. After a very long and uncomfortable car ride, which Baekhyun had to endured with a semi-hard on thanks to Chanyeol. They arrived at the huge building and walked down the red carpet. Baekhyun took this opportunity to take revenge on Chanyeol.  
"Sehun-ah," Baekhyun called out to Sehun.  
"Yea,hyung," Sehun answers.  
"Did you get taller," He said.  
"Oh, I probably I did,"Sehun said.  
"I think you did, it makes you look more manly," Baekhyun said touching Sehun's bicep.  
"Oh, really,thanks hyung,"  
The little altercation earned Baekhyun a side eye from both Luhan and Chanyeol. They followed their escorts to their  
seats,Chanyeol trailed behind keeping an eye on Baekhyun as he did. The boys got comfortable as the award show started. Baekhyun was seated right between Sehun and Lay, Chanyeol sat behind him,having a perfect view of anything Baekhyun was about to do.

The show was coming to a close and soon the boys would have to collect their award. Baekhyun removed his coat as he set his plan in action. He moved towards Sehun.  
"Sehun-ah you look so hot," Baekhyun whispered seductively.  
Sehun's eyes widened in response to his sexual tone. He gulped as he dried his sweaty palms.  
"I mean you're so manly and dominating. Don't you want to know what it feels to be dominated," Baekhyun said "How it feels to have someone tell you what to do with that perfect body," He continued.

"Hyung," Sehun answered  
"I know you like the idea," Baekhyun said noticing Sehun's growing bulge.  
Baekhyun slide his hand down to Sehun's thigh.  
"Should I take care of you, baby," Baekhyun said.  
Sehun nodded and looked away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun started rubbing up and down Sehun's thigh creating friction between the two. He could feel Chanyeol's eyes burning holes in his perfectly styled hair.  
"Moan for me baby," Baekhyun requested.  
Sehun shook his head in response.  
"I said moan for me. Are you being a bad boy?"  
Sehun slide his hand cross Baekhyun's back, pushing him forward. When Sehun had a clear view of Baekhyun's ear he brought his lips down to it.  
"I'm a very bad boy," He said moaning.  
Baekhyun sat upright.  
"Then maybe I should punish you," Baekhyun said hovering over Sehun's crotch.  
"Yes Daddy," Sehun agreed.  
"For a bad boy you act awfully good," Baekhyun said.  
"If I act to naughty Daddy won't let me cum," He answered.  
"Do you wanna cum?"

Sehun nodded his head. Baekhyun popped the button on Sehun's pants,then dipped his hand inside his underwear. He slowly started stroking his dongsaengs member. This earned him a sharp hiss from Sehun as the sensation spread throughout his body. Baekhyun started pumping faster as he looked back at Chanyeol. Chanyeol glared at him angrily, Is Daddy mad? Baekhyun mouthed at him and he chuckled. Baekhyun's actions continued to drive Sehun crazy, he threw his head back in pleasure.  
"Are you close?" Baekhyun asked.  
"So fucking close," Sehun pants.  
"Cum for me baby,"  
At that moment Sehun thighs twitched as he came in his pants,he spewed out a string of curse word as he did.  
"Such a good boy," Baekhyun said as he pulled out his hand.

"And album of the year goes to Exo"  
the announcer said.  
The boys got up and moved to the stage. Chanyeol moved behind Baekhyun.  
"A hand job in a public places, fucking classy," Chanyeol said.  
"I'm not a patient person, plus my Daddy likes me dirty,"  
"And Daddy is going to have to punish you for breaking rule number four," Chanyeol said.  
"Can't wait," Baekhyun said biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something. Right? Comment your thoughts.


End file.
